<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy Issues by straightnfast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501727">Daddy Issues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightnfast/pseuds/straightnfast'>straightnfast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alcohol, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Creampie, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light BDSM, One Shot, Pet Names, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightnfast/pseuds/straightnfast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Billy had these dark, dark desires inside him. He needed to relieve the pain of his aching mind. And little did you know, it was you who he chose to help him out."</p><p>Billy Hargrove’s got daddy issues. He takes his frustration out on you. It’s not healthy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>non con fic! please be cautious!! thank you, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s 11 PM in Hawkins. You’re sitting in your bedroom sulking, still wearing the blue blouse and short white skirt you’d picked out for your date tonight with Billy Hargrove. But it was all for nothing, because he completely stood you up. You thought you were just a joke to him, that you were part of some kind of bet he had with those asshole friends of his. You buried your head in your pillow and closed your eyes, hoping to sleep it off.<br/>
Meanwhile, across town, Billy is wandering the streets in a drunken stupor. His dad beat the shit out of him for not keeping tabs on his step-sister, Max. Billy was about to leave to pick you up when his dad unleashed his wrath. He didn’t have time to explain to you before his father made him go search for her. But he was completely out of it. His eyes were puffy and red from crying, like a little kid who fell and scraped his knee on the pavement. But instead of his knee, it was his heart that was bruised. He didn’t understand why his father did the things he did. But it was because of him that Billy had these dark, dark desires inside him. He needed to relieve the pain of his aching mind. And little did you know, it was you who he chose to help him out.</p><p>You hear a couple of raps on your window. You get up to see who it is. To your surprise, Billy’s standing outside.<br/>
“Why are you here?” You sniffle. “Came to hurt my feelings some more?”<br/>
“Can I come in, sweets?” He slurs, then takes a sip from his flask. You take notice of his puffy eyes. You’ve never seen him like this before. You decide to open the window for him. He climbs inside your room quietly.<br/>
“Look, I know I stood you up, but I got caught up in some shit,” he tells you.</p><p>“Billy, you look awful, are you alright?” You weren’t trying to be rude. You genuinely wanted to know why the pretty boy with the criminal attitude was acting like a stray dog sick. Something wasn’t right with him. He sets his flask on your bedside table and kicks off his boots.</p><p>“Don’t wanna talk about it,” he says, walking over to your bed and getting in it. “C’mere.”</p><p>You sigh, then follow him to your bed. He opens up the covers for you and you slip in. You face away from him, the back of your head snuggling up to the crook of his neck. The faintest smell of alcohol and cigarettes surrounds you as Billy wraps his right arm around you, gripping you tight.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re finally here,” you tell him. “But are you sure you don’t wanna talk?”</p><p>“Look, sweets. I came by ‘cause I felt bad that I had to bail earlier. Don’t ruin it by trying to pry into my shit. Am I clear?” he barks. You thought you two were finally having a nice moment, but no. He’s gone right back to being an asshole. You roll your eyes and scoff.</p><p>“Crystal.”</p><p>Billy was testing you now. He liked that you didn’t try to defy him. A little bratty, sure. But he wanted you because he knew he could easily make you bend to his every whim. And you were gonna bend, whether you liked it or not.</p><p>As you lie there together, you start to close your eyes. Even though he was an asshole, he was warm. Strangely comforting. It felt nice being snuggled up to him. And Billy noticed your limbs become more lax. You felt a large hand slowly creep down between your thighs, slightly pushing them apart. Your eyes open.</p><p>“Billy, what are you-“ but before you can finish your sentence, Billy’s got his left hand over your mouth as his right hand slides past the band of your skirt and makes its way down.</p><p>“Hush, baby girl. It’s been a loooong fucking day. Just relax,” he coos in your ear. He groans a little as he rubs your sensitive button over your panties. You can feel something start to grow against the small of your back. You whimper, hoping it’ll make him stop. But he takes it as a sound of pleasure instead of pain. He slides his fingers underneath your panties now and fully invades your wet slit, sliding in easily. You whimper louder in protest. It didn’t hurt, just took you by surprise. Billy moves his thumb to your clit and massages it, while two thick fingers continue to violate you, then he whispers in your ear.<br/>
“You like that, don’t you, princess?” He sports an evil grin.<br/>
You remain quiet, choking back tears.<br/>
“You’re so tense, sweetness. Maybe you need something to help you relax,” he says. You get even more frightened at this. You aren’t sure what his next moves are. He wastes no time in making them known.<br/>
“Do you want my cock, baby girl?” He removes the hand covering your mouth.<br/>
You don’t answer him. He thrusts his fingers in deeper. You wince.<br/>
“Say it,” he grits. “Say you want my cock, princess.” His voice is breathy and low. He plants a soft kiss on your cheek. Still, you refuse to answer him. But Billy doesn’t take too kindly to being disobeyed. He laughs out of frustration.<br/>
“How much harder do you want this to get?” He asks. His voice gets louder and more stern. “Because I can either make you feel good, or I can make you wish you were fucking dead. So I’ll ask you again: say you want it.”<br/>
Billy was absolutely scaring you now. If you had any idea that this is what he was really like, you never would have said yes to a date. But you didn’t want to find out what the wrath of Billy looked like, so you succumbed.<br/>
“I-I want it,” you finally respond, with a shaky voice.<br/>
“Want what?” he teases.<br/>
“Y-your cock, Billy. I want your cock,” you reply, even more flustered and frightened.<br/>
“No. Don’t call me that. Call me ‘sir,’ princess.” he orders.<br/>
“Yes sir,” you say quietly.<br/>
Billy kisses the top of your head and removes his fingers, with a long trail of slick that follows.<br/>
“Good girl,” he says. He puts his fingers in your mouth and you close your lips around them.<br/>
“Suck,” he demands. And you obey him, twirling your tongue around his fingers, tasting the salty tinge of your own juices. He pulls his fingers out and moves out from under you. He gets you on your back and removes your skirt. Then he uses his knee to pry open your thighs. He pulls your shirt up over your head to reveal your bra. He pulls back both cups and sucks on one taut nipple while his right hand fondles the other. He groans a little, then switches sides. He finally ceases, then gets off of you to undo his jeans. He pulls down his pants to reveal nothing underneath. He takes his shirt off, then takes his place on top of you again.<br/>
“Wait, Billy, aren’t you gonna use a condom?” You ask him. You feel slightly panicked. You’ve never had unprotected sex before and you weren’t keen on doing it now. Billy quickly gripped your cheeks in his hand, rendering you speechless, as your face was all squinched up.<br/>
“What did I say, princess? Huh?” He barks. “You disobey me again, and we’re gonna have a problem.” Your eyes widened in fear.</p><p>“No, I’m not gonna use a condom. Feels better that way.”<br/>
You were already filled to the brim with fear, but the sheer lack of precaution he had was making you submit even further. You didn’t dare defy him because frankly, you were fearing for your life at this point. He hadn’t even hurt you and you were still scared. That’s just the kind of personality Billy had. If looks could kill, you would have dropped dead by now.</p><p>And so, just as he had promised, Billy enters you slowly, without protection. He lets out a deep breath as he bottoms out. You grimace in pain from his large girth nearly tearing apart your insides. Once he feels secure in you, he grabs your wrists with one hand and pins them above your head, covering your mouth again with the other. He begins thrusting at a slow pace.</p><p>“Don’t make a sound, sweetness. What would your parents think if they saw their little girl getting fucked, huh? They might think you’re a whore.” He says menacingly. His thrusts start picking up speed, as if to test your ability to stay quiet. And of course you couldn’t. You whimper loudly, he was fucking you <em> hard </em> now. You were on the cusp of being in pain.<br/>
“Shh, princess! Don’t give yourself away!” He’s sporting a sinister smile and sarcastic puppy dog eyes. He groans in between heavy breathing.<br/>
“Fuck. Pussy is so...goddamn...tight,” he grunts. “I’m getting close, baby. I’m gonna cum in that sweet little pussy.” Your eyes widen. You start to wiggle underneath him and whine loudly in protest, hoping it’ll freak him out enough to stop out of fear you’ll get caught, but it just turns him on even more. He starts to giggle in between his breaths.<br/>
“Keep struggling, princess. I’m getting closer,” He says. In all that struggling, you allowed his dick to shift slightly upward, reaching your g-spot, and you could feel the start of an orgasm hitting you. You begin to shake and whimper as you ride out the tidal wave of pleasure.<br/>
“Yeah, baby, that’s it. Come for me,” he breathes, clearly on the brink of his own orgasm. And almost as if on cue, you do, shaking even harder on Billy’s dick. But soon, the intense thrusts stop. Billy removes both his hands and tilts your head down to meet his gaze. You watch as his face twitches while he empties his seed inside you. His breathing slows, and he finally pulls out. He grabs your blouse from the floor and uses it to wipe his dick off. Then he begins to dress himself. You sit there, still naked, with some of Billy’s cum dripping out of your slit.<br/>
“Thanks for that, princess. Can’t tell you how much I needed that.” he says. You stare blankly ahead, shocked at what just occurred.</p><p>“Guess we better reschedule our date then. Say, next Friday night?” You still don’t answer him.<br/>
“Whatever. I’ll call you. Later, sweetness.” And with that, Billy grabs his flask and hops out of your bedroom window. He pulls out a cigarette from his jacket pocket and flicks open his Zippo, lighting the cigarette, and making his way back to his house. As he takes a drag, he contemplates what he’s done. He knows it isn’t right. He feels like he’s an absolute monster. Then he remembers his father and how he treats him. And he can’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, everyone’s a monster. But little does Billy know, monsters are everywhere, <em> especially </em> in Hawkins.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>